theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore Tugboat Wikia:Rules
Welcome to the Theodore Tugboat Wikia! This Wikia strives to be rated G (U). So please, no matter if you're registered or unregistered, follow these rules: }} |} | class="iumb-hidable-button" | |} General Rules # No cussing. # No spamming. # No "mature references", for want of a better word. # No dissing anyone. # No saying "Theodore is for babies" or anything like that. # Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits than another user, that doesn't mean you are more important than they are. # And absolutely no vandalism! # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any talk page. # Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's. (Unless you get permission from the user first.) # Sarcastic attitudes, unless executed properly, are not excepted. (An example of badly executed sarcasm: "Don't know me? Than too bad. I'm not worth looking up.") # While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. Editing pages # Never ever leave any 5-6 spacing it just takes up space. Image Rules # All images must have something to do with Theodore, or at least tugboats. # When you upload images do NOT leave spaces between the words. # Make sure that what you name the image makes sense. In other words, do not name an image "jbf2354438fbcjw*Y78283eR%$&R&%.jpg", "Screenshot29.jpg" or similar. Name it after the article and what number image it is, for example, "TheodoreandtheRunawayFerry12.PNG" or similar. # When there is a gallery on a page do NOT put any links to the photos. # Do not add a "width" to any gallery. # Do not upload really small images. (We could make a acceptance to this rule) # Make sure that the image you want to upload isn't already. In other words don't upload duplicates. If you upload a duplicate image because yours is better quality than the old one, tell an admin the reason and the admin will keep the one he deems to be better and delete the other. # Do not upload edited pics. # Do not upload pics with watermarks or any similar features unless you get permission from an admin first. TV watermarks are not counted in this rule. # When uploading more than one image to a page, please try to edit the page you're uploading them to one time only. In other words, add all of the pics you want to upload and then save the page. This will save us admins some time when going through the recent changes. # When uploading pictures from magazines and books, please make sure to remove any of the text from the story. If it's impossible, just stretch the rules a bit. # When an episode has a different title in the US, use the Canadian title. For example, name an image "TheodoertheJokester1.jpg" not "TheodoreandtheStinkyJoke1.jpg". This does not apply to "Title card" images. Video Rules # When you upload videos please name them in this way: "Henry to the Rescue - American narration" or "Thomas and Gordon - British narration". For episodes with more than one narrator per territory name them as such: "Thomas gets Tricked - Ringo Starr American narration" or "Thomas gets Tricked - George Carlin American narration". # When uploading videos of music videos, just name it after the song. For example: "Theodore Tugboat theme song", "Theodore Tugboat opening song", etc. When there are different versions of the same song, see an admin for help or use your best judgement. # Don't upload duplicate videos. # Do not upload "YouTube Poops" or any other type of fan video. The only videos allowed here are official episodes and music videos. (i.e. Not edited in any way.) Talk Page Rules # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user talk page. Off topic posts may be removed from article talk pages. # While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. # While not really a "rule", we ask that all members please remember to sign all comments with four tildes (~~~~). # Article talk pages, like the template header at the top states, are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. # Don't rewrite other user's messages. # No "test blogs" or "test comments" just for the sake of earning points. Failure to abide by any of these rules may result in blockage. -Thank you. BoCo, ZEM, PNR, and Tug97 Category:Browse